Marion
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: This is the story of the puppet Marion throughout the FNAF games and how she ended up a puppet in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I promised myself I wouldn't start a new fanfiction yet but that failed. This is my first FNAF fanfiction so please tell me what you guys think! Hope you all enjoy it. By the way, at first Marion doesn't look like the puppet does in FNAF 2 until later. And I may call her a marionette sometimes because that is what someone told me the puppet was called at first. In the beginning she has long blonde hair with a blue bow in the back, a black dress that goes to mid-thigh with white puffy sleeves and buttons, black and white striped gloves that go from her elbow to her wrist, white sash around her middle, and black and white striped sock boot things that go about to knee height. Also she has the red circle on her cheeks and pale blue eyes. Wow this was longer than it was supposed to be.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's! Nor will I ever.**

She remembered the purple clothes her murderer wore. The color had always made her think of poison for some reason, but now it reminded her of **him.** The man who had fooled her into thinking he was kind, only to kill her. He was the reason for her suspicion of kind adults. He spilled her blood.

He was the reason she became a puppet.

Forever unable to see her parents again. Had they realized what happened to her? Had they found her body yet? She hoped so. Even if her parents had been angry that day, they still loved her. They had always told her they loved her when she went to sleep or left the house. Love. Oh, how she loved them. Where her heart was supposed to be ached dully as she curled up tighter in her box. She had loved them so much. And what about her son-to-be-born little brother? How would he ever know her if she wasn't there? Who would protect him on the playground since she couldn't? Some of the other kids were bullies and he would need his big sister to protect him. But, she couldn't. She was stuck here, in this box, in this body. She couldn't leave, Couldn't comfort her parents who must have stopped looking by now because, if she was right, it had been almost a year since she died.

This thought made her sad. Sad and angry. Why? Why had the mean purple man done this? She had been a good girl. She didn't cause problems very often and always cleaned up her toys when her parents told her to. So, why did he do it? Her claws curled into fists and her temper rose. Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! What was once a smile turned into a frown. Anger filled her and she stood to get out of the box, her small body barely making a sound as she jumped down. Her feet were tiny, but she could still walk. These feet could carry her anywhere in the diner she had been stuck in for a few months now when they found the small puppet body she inhabited in the dumpster. So close. They had been so close to finding her body, hidden behind the diner.

She walked down the empty hall and into the main area, looking around the empty eating area her sadness grew. Golden Bonnie, some called him Spring though she wasn't sure why, and Fredbear were the only ones there up on the stage. Both were very still, leading her to assume they had been turned off. With an annoyed huff, she hoisted herself onto the stage and moved towards her two friends. They somehow knew she wasn't just a puppet and each time they saw her they treated her like a human child, not just a puppet animatronic. Every time she was sad they cheered her up as well, something she really needed right now.

Slowly, they started moving as they turned on. Their heads turned to look down at her once again smiling face. They turned full to face her.

"Hello there, Marion." They both greeted her.

"Hi, Fredbear, Spring. How was this morning? Were there a lot of people?" she asked eagerly.

"There were. Almost all of the tables were filled." Fredbear told her.

"And there were two birthdays." Spring added happily.

Marion grinned. She was glad that at least other kids could have a good day at the diner. They would never have to know she died near here.

"Let's play tag." She suggested. "Spring, you're it!"

Their game lasted until almost six in the morning and they went back to their places before the diner opened.

-Line Break-

A few days later things changed. Fredbear and Spring were put in the back room and four new animatronics came in. there was a brown Freddy, a purple bunny named Bonnie, a fox pirate named Foxy, and a chicken named Chica. Marion watched sadly as her friends were put away. She hadn't thought anyone would ever replace her friends. At least they were put in the back room with me, she thought. They never used her for shows or anything so she could stay in the back room with Fredbear and Spring. During the day she just sat in the box, all alone until night came. Then she would play games with her friends until the sun rose in the mornings. Peering around the corner, she watched as they put the new animatronics on stage. A microphone was placed in front of Freddy, Bonnie had a guitar, and Chica stood by Freddy. Foxy had his own stage they set up in a corner the day before. Curiosity burned through her. Could these animatronics become her friends too? Maybe she could introduce them to Fredbear and Spring! Although, if they were anything like her friends had been in the beginning, it would take a while for them to become fun to play games with. Oh well, she had forever to teach them how to have fun. She had taught Spring and Fredbear, she could teach them too.

With that in mind, she hurried back to the box and eagerly waited for night to descend upon the town. Too slowly did the day pass by, but finally it was night and Marion jumped out of the box. She turned Spring and Fredbear on, practically bouncing in anticipation. Once they were on, she guided them to the main room to meet their new potential friends. Hopefully they would all get along, she thought. It would be very upsetting if they didn't. The new animatronics stood exactly where they has been placed that morning to Marion's delight.

Together, the three of them turned on all four and waited for them to completely turn on. Chica came on first, slowly looking around the empty diner. She tilted her head to the side them noticed the three of them standing there. Foxy did the same and soon all four gathered in front of them.

"Hello!" I'm Marion, this is Fredbear, and this is Spring." Marion introduced. "I know your names, but these two don't, Can you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Freddy." Freddy went first.

"Hi, I'm Chica."

"Arrrgh, my name is Foxy." his accent made her giggle.

"Hello, I'm Bonnie. It's nice to meet you."

They each sounded kind which created a happy feeling inside of Marion, "it's nice to meet you all as well. Would you like to be our friends?"

"We would love to be your friends." Chica walked closer to Marion and held out a wing for her to take.

Bonnie and the other two agreed and Marion set out to teach them about different games she liked to play. Spring and Fredbear helped her out and it wasn't long until they were playing hide-and-seek. Chica always hid in the kitchen so she wasn't pretty easy to find. Bonnie is a little better, but Freddy was the best at hiding. Even Spring and Fredbear had trouble finding him. As for who was the best finder, that would be Fredbear. Sure, Freddy gave him trouble, but he always found him in the end. No one else could find the elusive brown bear. Morning came far too quickly for Marion's liking. Everyone said their goodbyes as the three left for the back room.

-Line Break-

They had found her. Exactly two years after she had died, her body had been found hidden behind the diner. The commotion it cause could not be ignored by the marionette. Yelling and crying could be heard clearly from the front of the diner. Men in uniform kept in and out of the diner, looking for more clues that would lead them to her killer. She watched as her parents entered the diner, eyes red and puffy from the tears they shed. Her father looked like he was desperately trying to hold himself together. Her mom still had tears streaming down her cheeks and while the sight of them tugged at her, she focused on who her mom was holding.

It was her little brother!

He was small and a little chubby, but still her baby brother. What little hair he had on his head was brown like hers had been and like their parents, he too looked upset although for different reasons. His dark brown eyes held confusion as he watched their parents cry, unsure why they were so upset. He nuzzled into their mom's neck and she held him closer. Something in Marion ached so badly as she could do nothing to comfort them. All she could do was stand there and wish she had never died. Wished she could hug her family one last time and tell them how much she loved them and missed them.

Someone enveloped her in a hug. Foxy put his hook comfortingly on her shoulder while Chica held her tightly. Fredbear and Freddy stood beside Chica while Bonnie and Spring stood guard to make sure no one would see them. She had explained to them the week before what had happened to her. Since then, they had done what they could to keep her as cheerful as possible and, until now, they had been successful. Eventually, the police and her family left the diner, leaving the animatronics in the dark. But not before her mom had said one last thing that broke the barrier Marion had tried to put around her emotions.

"My poor princess. Today would have been her b-birthday. Sh-she would have been nine."

 **A/N: Leave a review please! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I actually decided to rewrite this story. I feel like I could do better with it or at least add on more since FNAF 4 came out last year. I will try to get it all rewritten as soon as I can and get more chapters written, but I make no promises on how long I will take. I've actually been pretty lazy and homework is cruel, but I will try. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this rewritten version! Golden is now Fredbear and Spring is Springtrap and there will be more of the children I looked up a lot about possible timelines and stuff for everything so I hope this will turn out okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I** **DO NOT** **and** **WILL NEVER** **own Five Nights at Freddy's!**

After her body had been found, Fredbear's Family Diner had closed. Marion wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling it had to do with finding her body behind the diner. As it was, they had been transferred to another place that was also called Fredbear's family Diner. Fredbear and the others explained that it was part of a chain of restaurants when she asked and she wondered why they would have so many places with the same name.

Today would be the first time since they had been brought here that she would leave her box and explore. She hadn't wanted to leave her box after they moved as she didn't want to be anywhere else, but the other diner. It had become her home after she had been taken from her first one and leaving it had only angered and saddened her. Those feelings had devoured her and she'd stayed in her box, refusing to leave it.

Shock ran through her as she crept out of her box. This room looked a lot like her old one. It calmed her and she smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, nothing seemed to have changed too much and her friends would be here with her. As long as she had them, maybe a new place to call home wouldn't be so bad. Though, that didn't make it any better that they'd had to leave. Shouldn't they have had a say?

Marion moved out of the room, frowning as she remembered that no one would think that the animatronics could think and that no one could know. They would be scared if they thought robots could think for themselves. She giggled at the thought of the reactions they would get as she searched around for her friends. A window showed the dark sky, reassuring her it was night and safe to walk around like this and she berated herself. Forgetting that they shouldn't move around like this until they were sure the diner had closed was not a good thing. She would need to remember next time.

It didn't take long to find the stage area and she practically jumped in happiness when she saw Freddy and the others on the stage. They were looking around the room in curiosity when Bonnie noticed her. He jumped off the stage and ran over to her, arms opened wide to hug her. She willingly jumped into his body crushing hug with a laugh. Of course the hyper bunny would hug her like he hadn't seen her in years. Chica giggled as well and Freddy carefully moved off the stage to walk calmly over to them.

"Good to see you too, Bonnie," Marion returned the hug. "So, how have you guys been in the few days we haven't seen each other?"

"Well, a little confused when you didn't immediately come looking for us. We got worried you hadn't come here with us," Freddy crossed his arms, but his tone was light and she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"Sorry about that. I was a little mad we were forced to leave," Marion responded, scrambling around in Bonnie's grip, hoping it would make him let go.

"We knew that, dear. Freddy here missed you though," Chica joined them and forced Bonnie to let go of Marion before hugging the puppet herself. "Have you explored this place yet?"

"Not really. I was mostly looking for all of you," Marion admitted. "Have you guys?"

"Nope! We were waiting for you slow poke," Bonnie poked her side as he said this. "Now, we can all go on an adventure!"

"Yep! Wait, where's Foxy? He's here isn't he?" Marion looked around the room, but didn't notice a Pirate's Cove anywhere. "And what about Fredbear and Spring?"

"There here. Foxy has his own room now and I believe Fredbear and Spring are in backstage area." Freddy informed her. "Let's go grab them. I want to know what rooms they have here."

"You just want to make sure you know where the best hiding spots are," Chica accused.

"No I don't! I like knowing what rooms there are." Freddy defended himself quickly while Bonnie and Marion laughed, knowing Chica was spot on.

"Sure you do. Well then, let's get the tour on." Chica gestured to a door at the right of the room. "I'll go get Foxy. You all can get the Fredbear and Spring."

Marion hopped up and down in excitement before sprinting for the stage. If Fredbear and Spring were in the backstage area then that meant they would be moving around in the diner! Only animatronics that were going to be used during the day in the main area were placed back there and she was glad they wouldn't be stuck in a room to be covered in dust. She heaved herself onto the stage and, with little difficulty, moved the curtain. The sight that greeted her warmed her. Both Spring and Fredbear were sitting there, no slight tears or any dust on them. They looked like she did when she first became a puppet.

She moved to go turn them on when Fredbear moved slightly. He moved his hands and legs before standing up and glancing around him. When his eyes landed on her, he opened his arms as an invitation for a hug that she wouldn't pass up. With her in his arms, he glanced down at Spring and nudged him with a foot to get him up.

"Don't do that, Fredbear. I'm getting up." Spring said. "Hey, Marion."

"Hi, Spring. It's good to see you guys fixed up. I guess that means you'll be in the main room again?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we heard them talking this morning. They had turned us on to make sure we were working correctly and were talking about how we would be on stage again," Spring informed her.

"That's great. I'm glad you two can go back to doing what you like to," Marion told the honestly. "Now, let's join up with the others. We all want to check this place out." She smiled at them and led them out.

Everyone else had already gathered in the main room. Foxy and Bonnie seemed to be trying to play rock, paper, scissors, although Foxy had a bit of a hard time, and Freddy was just watching them while Chica seemed to be silently laughing. They all turned when they walked in and Foxy abandoned his game to walk over.

"Ahoy, me Hearties! Ready for an adventure?" The pirate questioned, gently helping Marion off the stage.

"Of course, Captain!" Marion thrust her fist into the air. "Where to first?"

"Well, I heard about some room called the game room. We could start there," Bonnie suggested.

"A game room? I wonder what kind of games they play." Marion imagined kids playing tag and hide-and-seek with the animatronics and it made her even happier.

"I guess we'll find out," Freddy started moving towards a door on the other side from Foxy's room and the others followed.

There was a small hallway with three doors. The closest one said 'Game Room' above it. The next was the parts and services room and the last room had no way to tell what could be in it. Marion wanted to go see what was in that door, but decided to later after they checked out the game room. She noticed the paintings of balloons on the all first. There were many different colored ones and Marion wondered if they would put balloons in there for the kids. The next thing she noticed was the figure of a boy in the corner. He had balloons in one hand and a sign that said 'balloons'. Otherwise, the room was bare. They must not have finished it yet.

Marion approached the new animatronic. He could be a new friend and their family would grow, something she would be glad about. The more the merrier after all. It would make the nights even better and he was a little smaller than she was. That meant she wouldn't be the smallest anymore and the thought pleased her.

It didn't take long to find the panel in his back and she pried it open to switch him on, preparing herself for any sort of reaction. At first, nothing happened and she wondered if he didn't have any batteries. Then, he moved. He twitched before his head moved around to take in the room and occupants. He focused particularly on Freddy and the others were watched him back before turning to Marion.

"Hello," he greeted her. "I'm Balloon Boy."

His voice wasn't quite like the others. If she hadn't known he was an animatronic, she would have almost mistaken him for a real boy, but his voice didn't sound completely like a child's either. It faked emotion, leading her to assume she would have to teach him like she had the others. That way, he would have fun playing tag and hide-and-seek as well.

"I'm Marion. These are my friends Fredbear, Spring, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica" She pointed to each as she said their names. "It's nice to meet you Balloon Boy. Say, do you know how to play tag or hide-and-seek?" She asked him, almost crossing her fingers in hope she would be able to teach him.

Her wish came true when he sounded confused, "I don't think I have. And what are we doing on at night? There's no one here."

Oh, this would be a good night, "Well then, we'll have to teach you. As for your question, it's fun to play at night with everybody and you'll see why soon. So, who is going to be 'it' first?"

Immediately, Bonnie raised his hand, "I will if we play hide-and-seek! This time, I'll be able to find Freddy!"

Freddy snorted, "Good luck. I won't make it easy for you."

Spring left the room quickly with the others close behind. Balloon Boy hesitated and Marion smiled before grabbing his arm with the Balloons.

"Just follow me. I'll explain everything." She promised as she dragged him out of the room.

None of them noticed the camera with the red light watching them. Nor were they aware of the shocked young man watching on the screens as they played their games, unaware his life was about to change very soon And by very soon, in just a few minutes.

 **A/N: And there we are :) I hope you guys liked it. For my older readers, I didn't change much in the first chapter, just Spring's and Fredbear's names and did you enjoy this one more so far or the other one? For my newer readers I hope you guys liked this chapter and stick with this story. I'll try to write longer chapters in the future. Until next time everyone!**


	3. Apologies!

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone but this isn't an update. So, recently college started and I have a job, but I do have a bit of time at some point in the morning for now that I can write. Unfortunately, my USB has disappeared. It had everything on it, from stories to all my characters and ideas. I've searched for it and have had no luck so far, but I haven't given up hope. So, I guess I'm going to put certain stories on hold and others might be rewritten. Hopefully I'll find my USB soon and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Well, have a good rest of the day everyone and I'll put updates in my bio if anything changes.**


End file.
